maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hawkeye, Spider-man and Vezon vs The Multiverse Heroic Battle
A'' ''strange silver creature has been reported wandering the streets, talking jibberish and generally causing a nuisance. Hawkeye and Spider-man investigate... Required Heroes: '''Hawkeye, Spider-Man '''Team-Up: Vezon Round 1: Satyr Captain America and Hercules Round 2: Hodgepodge, Alan and Jeff Round 3: DIO Dialogue Hawkeye: Alright buddy, you're causing a scene. Who are you and what are you doing here? Vezon: Greetings, strange creatures! Are you the tour guide of this universe? Spider-Man: '''From the sounds of things you wandered away from the tour group a while back... '''Vezon: Seems like there's a lot of fighting going on in this universe, weird organic flesh-Rahi running the show, none of my business really. I'll take it! Hawkeye: Alright, we tried the easy way. Web him Vezon: I wouldn't... FLASH Background change: Jungle Hawkeye: Where are we? "Captain America": '''Pray tell! What manner of beasts or men be these? '''Hawkeye: What the... Spider-Man: Why does Cap have goat legs and talk like Thor? Is this some kind of alternate universe? Vezon: Oh yeah, I've got a broken Olmak fused to my head. How I ended up in your universe actually. Mid-wave Hercules: They are clearly great warriors from another realm, as well as some kind of automaton... "Captain America": '''Let us drink a toast to their valour! '''Spider-Man: Alright... Hercules: Yes! A toast, and then we finish our duel! Vezon: 'I like that word, "aatohmatohn". What does it mean? '''Spider-Man: ' Satyr Captain America and Hercules defeated '''Hawkeye: Well that was weird Spider-man: 'That's putting it lightly... Can't wait to see the look on Cap's face when we tell him though... ''Background Change: Blazing Ruins '''Vezon: '''This seems more like my universe. Except for all the burning, that wasn't there. And the buildings were all different. '''Hodgepodge: Halt! Jeff the Sentinel: HALT Hodgepodge: I just said that Spider-Man: That doesn't look like a health-and-safety approved Iron Man suit... Alan the Servoguard: '''Please follow the health and safety protocols outlined in... '''Hodgepodge: Who are you? Identify yourselves and any alien technology you may be carrying Jeff the Sentinel: HALTHALTHALTHALTHALTHALTHALT... Alan the Servoguard: '''All staff are reminded that... '''Hodgepodge: Seriously, Alan, Jeff, could you just cut that out? Hawkeye: They have names? Vezon: Of course they have names! I have a name, I assume you and Visorakman have names... Actually, that reminds me, did I tell you about the time when... (round starts with Hodgepodge attacking Vezon and Interrupting him) Vezon: 'Hey! That was uncalled for! ''Mid-wave '''Jeff the Sentinel: HALTHALTHALTHALTHALTHALTHALT After defeating Hodgepodge and allies Hawkeye: Can you take us back to the universe we came from? Vezon: 'Alright, alright... ''Background change: Cairo '''Vezon: '''Is this it? All these universes full of you horrific flesh monsters look the same to me... '''Spider-man: '''Where are we? '''Hawkeye: Looks like Cairo Spider-man: Our Cairo? DIO enters ''DIO: ''What?! Is this another Stand user? No matter... Hawkeye: OK, probably not our Cairo. Mid-wave DIO: WRYYYYYYYYYYYY! |W2 enemy3 name = Jeff|W2 enemy3 icon = Sentinel Alpha MK IV|W2 enemy3 link = Sentinel Alpha MK IV|W2 enemy3 class = Tactician|W2 enemy3 effect = |W3 enemy name = DIO|W3 enemy icon = DIO|W3 enemy link = Dio Brando/Adrogoz|W3 enemy class = Bruiser}} Rewards: Dimensional E-Iso: (Vezon Only) - Increases chance to summon heroes and villains Interchangeable E-Iso (Haweye) - Extends Trick Arrow - options add Hallowed, Snared Target and Fried Circuits Satirical E-Iso: (Captain America) - Shield Guard adds Infiltration ImpulseCategory:Heroic Battle Challenge Category:Heroic Battles Category:BIONICLE Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Marvel Category:Non-Marvel